Ataque Registrado
by Flames to Dust
Summary: La 'cruda' realidad acerca de la muerte de Jean-David Nau, más conocido como el pirata François l'Olonnais, resulta ser un nuevo encuentro de la humanidad con el peligro, presente durante toda la historia desde la aparición del ser humano, con los zombis.


**Ataque Registrado  
**_1668-Golfo de Darién_

La muerte del pirata Jean-David Nau, más conocido como François l'Olonnais ha resultado ser una buena muestra de lo que aún se oculta en nuestro mundo y que, de vez en cuando, puede volver a surgir para devolvernos a la realidad… de un bocado.

La ocultación de este tipo de sucesos no hace sino entorpecer cualquier tipo de aprendizaje que pueda servir para la supervivencia futura del ser humano. Por eso mismo, luego de haber descubierto esta ocultación en concreto, he decidido subirlo para que todos puedan comprender el peligro que existe en nuestro mundo y del que la inmensa mayoría es totalmente desconocedora. Principalmente porque siguen decidiendo colocar este peligro real en el ámbito de la ficción tradicional.

Las palabras del único superviviente de la tripulación de l'Olonnais, Alexander Exquemelin, fueron entendidas según los conocimientos que poseían en esos momentos, de manera que se registró como un incidente trágico pero con totales trazas de realidad o, lo más probable, que fueran transgiversadas para la ocultación de un, confuso e inexplicable en esos momentos por la _sociedad_, ataque zombi.

Los últimos momentos de vida de l'Olonnais se los pasó, con su tripulación, durante seis interminables meses de intermitente asedio por parte de las fuerzas nativas de la zona habiendo ofrecido un blanco perfecto con su navío encallado en un banco de arena del que les resultó imposible librarse a pesar de todos sus intentos para lograrlo. La única manera que encontró para salvar su vida fue la construcción de barcas planas con las que poder escapar junto a lo que quedaba de su amplia tripulación, únicamente 150 hombres.

Una vez decidido tomar rumbo a Nicaragua se dirigieron hasta haber alcanzado el Río San Juan desde donde pudieron haber alcanzado el lago Nicaragua y completar su objetivo pero, antes de poder lograrlo, fueron interceptados y bloqueados tanto por los españoles como por los indígenas de la zona obligándoles a tener que retroceder para, teniendo que navegar con el uso de velas, seguir la ruta de la costa del golfo de Darién.

El viaje resultó duro y agotador al que, además de los ataques sufridos, había que incluir la falta de comida y agua potable. Sin más remedio que tener que bajar a tierra para abastecerse de víveres, l'Olonnais eligió una zona en la que, por lo visto durante un tiempo prudencial, no parecía encontrarse habitado o, por lo menos para ellos, no en las cercanías. Era algo bueno porque no tenían la intención de adentrarse demasiado en la selva.

La recogida de víveres les dio tiempo para que repasaran, quisieran o no, los sucesos de los últimos tiempos de manera que los ánimos no eran los más calmados para pensar las cosas serenamente. Algo que, a la postre, resultó fatal para todos ellos.

Unas horas más tarde empezaron a escucharse unos extraños gemidos por toda la costa viniendo del interior de la selva. Se trataba de un sonido que ninguno de aquellos hombres habían escuchado antes pero que, por desconocimiento, temieron que fuera una maniobra de ataque nativo.

Por muy poco no acertaron de pleno.

Aquí es dónde la historia da paso a las especulaciones acerca de lo sucedido realmente porque, mientras en los libros en dónde se recoge la muerte de l'Olonnais y sus hombres se dice que fue a manos, o más bien bocas, de una tribu Kuna que practicaba la antropofagia, poniendo en palabras de Alexander Exquemelin que al Olonés, luego de reducirlo, lo descuartizaron vivo para echar sus restos al fuego para luego comérselo.

Los, más que posibles sucesos reales, difieren en unos puntos muy importantes con los que el destino de l'Olonnais y sus hombres fue mucho más trágico de lo que se cuenta oficialmente.

Es de lógica pensar que la angustia y miedo ante la perspectiva de una lucha a muerte contra aquellos indígenas que los estuvieron atosigando y atacando todos estos meses pasados, en tierra y cara a cara dio lugar a un alivio indescriptible al comprobar la _naturaleza_ de sus enemigos.

En verdad si se vieron rodeados por una gran cantidad de nativos, aunque ellos seguían siendo el mayor número de los dos bandos, pero, en vez de los feroces guerreros dispuestos a luchar hasta acabar con cada uno de ellos que estaban esperando, lo que se acercaba hacia ellos parecían ser los enfermos y heridos de la tribu.

Era posible que pudieran haber pensado que los indígenas habían decidido desterrarlos de sus propios pueblos por miedo a cualquiera que fuera su enfermedad por el simple hecho de no tener unos mínimos conocimientos de medicina. Es normal para el hombre _civilizado_ el pensar menos de cualquier indígena olvidándose que son los indígenas quienes han vivido en estos lugares durante toda su vida y conocerán mejor lo que es tratable y lo que no.

Y el alivio dio paso a la ira de cargar todos sus males, angustias y pesares, en aquellos indígenas _enfermos_.

Solamente hay que imaginarse a esos hombres acuchillando a los zombis tomándolos como enfermos para encontrarse que ninguno de sus ataques parecía hacerles efecto, pensarían que estaban tan enfermos, o tenían una enfermedad en concreto, que les hacía inconscientes del dolor de las heridas.

Pero, en esta situación, la batalla, como no podía esperarse de otra manera por culpa del total desconocimiento del enemigo al que se enfrentaban, siempre había estado destinado a un bando ganador en concreto.

El bando de los zombis.

Cualquier mordisco que lograsen infligir a los piratas haría que, en poco tiempo, los piratas heridos cambiasen, irremediablemente, de bando. De esta manera los números de ambos bandos dieron un vuelco inesperado al unirse a los zombis indígenas los nuevos piratas zombis.

Rodeados por un creciente enemigo, formado por antiguos compañeros, y, poco a poco, comprendiendo, o intuyendo, la naturaleza del enemigo. Es lógico pensar que muchos hubieran muerto por su propia mano antes de dejar que les devorasen en vida.

Es muy probable que, de haber habido ese fuego que apareció en el relato, supuestamente, dicho por Alexander Exquemelin, habría sido como resultado de la batalla y, más que ser atrapado, descuartizado, asado y, finalmente, devorado, l'Olonnais, viendo el destino de sus hombres y sin ningún tipo de posibilidad de supervivencia, hubiera elegido el saltar al fuego para morir. Lo que indica que, por los pormenores de la batalla, se había quedado desarmado porque le habría sido mucho más sencillo, y menos doloroso, el pasarse a cuchillo.

Por supuesto que esta posible intervención de los zombis en la muerte de l'Olonnais y sus hombres ha sido ocultada sobre una historia mucho más _lógica_ y fácilmente _creíble_ para la sociedad.

Hasta que la sociedad se encuentre en medio de una guerra zombi mundial imposible de ocultar a los ojos del público, se seguirá tratando de ocultar esta realidad de una manera implacable y sin ningún tipo de concesión.

Pero si una buena investigación a fondo ha dejado claro al bucear en la historia de la humanidad es que los zombis han contribuido al desarrollo del ser humano en una lucha que no parece tener fin y que seguirá hasta las últimas consecuencias para dirimir quién es el auténtico dueño del planeta.

Humanos versus Zombis.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Luego de "_Zombi. Guía de Supervivencia_" y "_World War Z_" acabo de leer la novela gráfica "_Zombi. Guía de Supervivencia: Ataques Registrados_" y al encontrarme con el segmento dedicado a Francis Drake recordé de otro pirata conocido, por lo menos para mí por seguir la serie One Piece— puesto que François **l'Olonnais** da forma al apellido de **Roronoa** Zoro— y de su impactante muerte.

Una muerte que fácilmente puede incluirse en uno de los incidentes documentados acerca del contacto entre humanos y zombis.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Espero que les haya gustado el relato, aunque sea tan corto por la manera en que se realiza este tipo de registros.

Desde aquí continuando a dar ánimos para que busquéis con gran atención cualquier suceso que pueda ser encuentro con los zombis y que se trata de ocultar.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
